


Us Against Them

by puppi3luv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mute Stiles, Pack Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaway Stiles, Scars, Sign Language, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, pack territory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Bucky trying to remember himself.Stiles runs from Beacon Hills.They meet and its the best thing that happens in the universe.





	1. Counting Time pt. 1

Day 1  
The Asset could not make any contact with Hydra. He tried several lines and found no communication available . He saw the news showing explosions of several underground sites, they were played off as gas leaks in eroding buildings. 

He collected his gear and took the opportunity to leave. No one was tracking him so he disappeared. He pulled the trackers from his arm screaming in pain and on the edge of passing out but pure determination keeping him alive. Then he ran; ducking around ever corner and disappearing into the city of New York.

Day 10  
He still felt the ingrained training in him and waited for orders unconsciously. With no one talking in his ear he left the old factory he was squatting in. The asset on edge making sure every block he walked he had assessed the people and hid his face from the cameras. He was able to grab clothes an apartment building clothesline. It felt familiar but thinking to much about it made everything hurt. 

The clothes made him feel less exposed and more like he belonged in civilian territory. He was always the asset. Now with no one maintaining the control he was unsure. He had always been a machine ready to fulfill the requests of his masters. 

Day 20  
Rules he understood. He knew how much room he had to disobey and the consequences. He could remember rules. This was chaos and he didn’t understand any of it. Everything blurring together the noises blaring. The asset felt like a ticking bombing moments from going off and begging for it to deactivate. 

He ended up curled up in an alley muffling his screams in his human arm and dragging this mental hand through the brick wall. The asset felt like he was dissolving everything was muddled and no one was giving him answers. The machine inside him waiting for the next demand.

Day 21  
He woke up knowing he was more then the asset. He was remembering his choppy past. He could remember several names and faces but nothing made sense. The machine in him slowly disconnecting.

Day 30  
No resets meant more came flooding back. He started to make his own rules based on what he was learning.He found comfort in the big city. Enough people around that it he was able to blend into the background. The paranoia ebbing and actual instinct growing. He had to determine what was instinct and what had been programed. The illusion of invisibility gave him security. After Hydra fell he slipped away and everyday felt like a dream. An impossible feeling started to resurface something he didn’t think he would be able to feel again; hope. His shattered mind like a puzzle waiting to fit together again. His mind roughly rebuilding itself, like shattered glass. He was finding all the pieces but had no knowledge of what they all meant half the time. 

The asset had to learn the rules and the appearance of the new world. He had to watch his surrounding to know what he could and couldn’t do. Until he knew he stayed in the shadows. Learning to keep his head down and maneuver through the new world. He had to remember not to use his full strength on doors. He had to remember that he shouldn’t make direct eye contact for to long because that lead to suspicion, because it made people uncomfortable, but also interested in talking to him. He had to remember that he wasn’t the asset anymore. He was a person. He was allowed to make decisions

He used his skills that were branded into his mind to survive. He knew how to keep warm and ration his food. He knew how to slink into any area and grab the necessary supples, but he also knew how to protect himself. He used it to remember the suspicious faces. His skill to make sure he wasn’t being followed and keep the shady people from attacking him.

Everyday he would walk the blocks of New York City. He walked through streets remembering parts of it from another time. His favorite spot was Central Park, he would climb a tree and watch the bystanders or hide out on a trail enjoying the peace and quiet. It made all the noise inside him quiet down also. 

Day 50   
With routine came patterns. He would see people all day. He would see the same people get their morning coffee as walked. He would see the same elderly feeding pigeons in the park. He would see the same homeless sleeping under trees. This time it was different. Someone was missing and that made his instincts going off. The same man who would sit under that same tree was gone but his stuff was their. He wondered toward the leftover items and looked them over. He saw more than abandonment. The bag’s strap torn and a jacket left. 

He formed into a machine again following the trail. He was guided to a public restroom and saw the familiar man fighting. The other men were larger; one fat and one skinny, snickering at their preys reactions. He watched the scrappy man fight with desperation. He growled low in his throat but never said a word. There was no technique but familiarity in his punches. He jumped at the fat one trying to knock him back some could make a run for it. 

“Stupid bitch like you needs to learn a lesson. Mind your own fucking business especially when you are on someone else’s territory” The fat one knocked him in the head causing him to fall into the wall. 

“If you beg we might be gentle with you, ” the skinny one teased. He cupped the others chin admiring their prize. Then hit him in the gut surprising the victim. His dropped gagging on air. 

“We’ll take care of you” 

He saw red. The instinct to hurt and eliminate shot forward. He didn’t need a weapon to fight these beasts, he was the weapon. The asset flipped on, using the nightfall to his advantage he slipped behind the fat one and kicked the back of his legs letting him fall. The metal arm wrapped around his neck and he held tight feeling the familiar struggling of a trapped prey. 

He watched the man go for the skinny attacker and was in awe. The man lunched forward thrusting the heel of his hand into the man’s nose. A sweet crack broke the night silence. He then landed a swift kick to the man genitals. He did enough to take him down then stepped back breathing hard and baring his teeth. The asset hadn’t seen people in his world do that, everyone executed with murder in mind. 

The man looked at the asset. The fat man still clawing at his metal arm. He shook his head at the assassin. He put his hand on top of the metal weapon tugging at the long sleeve fabric.It had been a while since the asset had any physical contact with anyone, but it had been even longer since he had any gentle contact. This was an order and he could follow that. He let go. The man collapsed gasping for breath. The metal arm smashed into the back of his head and both men were down. 

The two still standing left the passed out punks. The scrappy one tugging gently on the larger one’s sleeve pulling him gently along. He could break all his slender fingers and snap that wisp of a wrist, but under all those thoughts of harm was intrigue. Once under the tree the other man began searching his bag and with shake hands he wrote on a scrap of paper. 

-thank you-


	2. Abandoned

He loved the family that he had. In order to have it he had to protect it. He lied to his father to protect them, but the strain was agonizing. Stiles was under a lot of pressure and barely keeping it together. Keeping everything separate and protected. His dad thought he was a liar and suicidal. A naive young boy who didn’t understand the consequences that his action would bring. John Stilinski thought his son was being irrational and idiotic and told him so. 

The man was tired of the lies and exhausted from his work. He had finished half a bottle of scotch before his son got home. A fat bruise stained Stile’s cheek and chin and the Sheriff flipped. 

“what is the story this time Stiles?!” he snapped upset that someone had hurt his son, but angry that his son could look him in the eye and lie again. 

“Dad it’s nothing. It was just some of the boys from the other school picking on me” Stiles stared straight at his father and lied. 

“I raised you better than this Stiles. Your mother wouldn’t even know who you are.” 

“Dad” Stile’s voiced crack 

“Stop talking Stiles everything you say is a lie and I’m tired of it” Stiles could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his mouth dry and his hands sweaty. The panic causing his chest to become tight and in all his pain his dad just left. 

Like any relationship it would take time to rebuild it.The trust that they once had, had crumbled but that didn’t stop Stiles from loving his dad. He had to do better.   
——

Once the pack saw the bruises they say Stiles as unreliable. Humans are seen as weak. Talking behind his back and becoming quiet when Stiles came around. 

“You don’t belong here anymore” Derek said when he showed up for a pack meeting. 

“Whatever Derek” 

“Your big mouth is going to get us in trouble. You don’t deserve to be in this pack”

“Derek Stop” Stiles looked at the others hoping for help, but all eyes were on the floor. “I belong here and you know it. I’m Pack. I’ve lost everything for all of you!” Stiles was desperate. He had already lost his dad he didn’t need to lose his pack also. 

“Go home Stiles and forget about the pack. They shuned him. After everything Stiles was willing to sacrifice they pushed him out of the pack; his family rejected him. 

Stiles became angry. He lit Beacon Hills up wanting any reaction from his Pack or his dad. 

 

“OPEN UP!” Stiles yelled banging on the front door of Derek’s home. There was no answer. “I’m pack! You can’t kick me out! Don’t tell me you don’t feel it” Stiles kept screaming. “I’m Pack!” He felt like he was losing his mind. He needed his pack. The irrational feeling that something was wrong, but he was ignored. He begged them to come out. Stiles sobbed in front of the door, crying like a wounded animal. It was like a piece of his should had been carved out of him. He felt hollow.

He showed up for weeks, trying to break into the loft. He would see the other teens at school and they would avoid him. When they couldn’t they could look right through him. 

Stiles wilted after that. The once energetic excited boy was isolated. He wasn’t good enough. Everyone assumed his mouth got him in trouble. 

He had tried everything to get his family to notice him, but the pack followed Derek’s orders never once looking back. His dad pushed him away working so much he didn’t even bother to check in with his son. He hadn’t said a word to anyone in months. He couldn’t do it anymore. 

Stiles had, had enough. He packed a bag, smashed his phone, and emptied his bank account. The last bus out of Beacon Hills was to New York. A 100 hour road trip to the city of lights. 

————— 

The werewolves that targeted Stiles knew he was from an important pack. Stiles wanted to explain that he wasn’t associated with the Hales anymore, but it burned with pain to think about the rejection. He refused to speak about it. His hands would just thinking about it. 

He was dragged away from his precious items. The beats picked na isolated area that wasn’t lit up by street lights. 

“Let go!”

“Little power spark like you smells so sweet” The fat one purred his hands turning to claws. 

Stiles pulled out a small pocket knife jabbing it out toward the wolves. 

The fat one quickly grabbed him squeezing his wrists enough to cause Stiles to drop the knife and cry in pain. “A little thing like you is going to be making those noises all night” 

Stiles didn’t let them pull a power play. He kept fighting struggling against the bruising holds. They kept baiting him, using nasty words. He could feel the energy in him bubbling inside. He didn’t want the power out and lead to more drama. They were playing with their meal before devouring it. Then like Batman a shadow pulled fat one away and after a slight pause he went for the skinny attacker. 

His savior continued to hold the wolf tight until he was unconscious and as evil as they seemed, Stiles could not murder. He pulled the other away with pleading eyes and desperate hands. The man didn’t look like a sleek superhero. He looked like he was homeless, a man hiding in the shadows, but Stiles didn’t feel threatened. 

 

Stiles lead the other man to the tree he hoped his belongings still were. He pulled out a ripped paper wanting to keep this man around. He would deny it, but he bled with the desire to have someone in his life again. It had been months since he had, had any real interaction with people. 

-stay please- Stiles wrote, pulling on his jacket and handing a pack of crackers to the man. He hoped that this would be enticing enough for the other. The man stared at him, it seemed like the man was disecting him. He looked at the words again then nodded slightly. They sat huddled under the tree. Stiles shivered even in his thickest jacket and hugging his bag as another barrier against the chilly air and the drain in adrenaline. The other man sat but barely moved. Stiles passed the paper to him. 

 

-I’m Stiles. Whats your name?- He looked at it forever. It was long enough that Stiles fell asleep. He felt the warm weight of the younger man against him. The asset took a moment to just look at the sleeping face and he looked so young. He stared until Stile’s eyes opened. He blushed a little and looked down at the crumpled paper in his lap. 

The cursive told a sad story. -I don’t know- 

-ok- Stiles didn’t push because the guy didn’t seem to mind that the only way he could really communicate was through writing on scraps of paper. To Stiles this guy would read him like an open book. They woke up and Stiles didn’t want him to leave. 

-Do you have to go?-

-yes- James didn’t but needed to have some space.

-I’m here every night. Will you come back- Stiles didn’t want to sound desperate but he missed interaction and this guy didn’t look at him with rejection. It was a clean slate. 

-if you want-

-yea-

From then on the two had a tradition to meet every night. Stiles would always be in the park under the same tree.


	3. Counting Time pt. 2

The asset started counting days in a new way. After he met Stiles. The man to young to be on the street, and something inside him wanted to be protected. Everyday they as the sun would start to set. Stiles would be under the tree with his stuff. 

He wanted to make sure Stiles wasn’t a threat. The thing pale boyish look was enough to tell the asset he wasn’t a physical threat, but those eyes were sharp. Even though they would try and meet up most nights some nights Stiles wouldn’t be there. He went looking for him. 

The pale man was waiting around on the street and the assets’s stomach lurched. Stiles got into a car. He followed it into an alley. Stiles snatched money from the driver’s hands and leaned over toward the strangers lap.

“Cute boy like you must love sucking cock” the stranger teased. The asset smashed his metal arm through the window on the john’s side. Stile’s batman pulled the man out of his own car and smashed him to the alley wall. 

“What the fuck!” He screamed trying to fight against the crazy man. “Sorry please I’m so sorry” he started to cry when the pain in his arm became unbearable. He couldn’t move from his pinned position his face scrapping against wall. 

“NO!” he growled his metal arm slamming into the wall. Stiles scrambled out of the car. He grabbed the other man metal arm. The asset felt like he was seeing double. He saw Stiles and the small blond guy. He wanted to protect them. 

“No” He repeated. Stiles nodded and they walked out of the alley like nothing happened. 

————————————

 

The first few weeks were a test in building trust. Stiles was trusting him and that was surprising. After that first incident with the John, Stiles never disappeared for a night. 

The asset watched the other curled up in several layers trying to stay warm. A shiver occasionally went through the other. The asset watched the dark park. He felt calm when he heard the russel of wind and skittering of animals. 

Stiles didn’t belong on the street. The assassin didn’t know much about what was going on in the new world, but he knew Stiles was young. He was alone like himself. Stiles whimpered next to him and struggled against an invisible force. The cries became louder and it made the assassin worried that they would be disturbed. He hovered a hand over the other’s jerky body. He gently gripped the other’s arm. Stiles bolted straight up and starting fighting the air screaming. He tried to get up and run, but the assassin grabbed his wrist pulling him to sit again. Stiles looked over and scooted closer. He pulled his wrist away so he could hold the other’s hand. It didn’t matter how many times it happened it surprised the asset that Stiles was willing to hold his metal hand.

They were running through paper faster then they would get their hands on it. Stiles had a lot to say and not enough scraps. The other could read the little scraps all day. 

The asset had seen a couple making hand gestures and it was clear to him that they were communicating. He followed them for several blocks. They spoke through emotions and body language and it was perfect for Stiles. He wrote up a question on a torn piece of newspaper. 

-what are you doing?-

-Sign Language-

After finding out he wanted more than anything to share it with Stiles. A feeling he hadn’t felt in to long.   
——————————  
He was able to get a library card and checked out a book on sign language. He wanted to show Stiles. That night the pale man was sitting in the park. 

“I got this, so we could talk” Stiles nodded and they looked over the book. The assassin and Stiles were both quick learners and they loved having a way to talk without words. The words pouring from them both. Stiles energy no longer just his body twitching, but him hammering on about something with his hands. Most of the conversations were letter signing, but slowly they mixed in signs that they knew.

-why don’t you talk- He knew Stiles made noises, but he wouldn’t speak. 

-You will not believe me- 

-I will-

-I use to run with wolves, but they left me behind. I lost everything and part of it was because when i talked i told so many lies and by the end no one wanted to listen. You don’t like to talk either- Stiles’s hands were shaking and sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

-I was frozen and my brain is broken and I lost my arm- James was upfront about it. He gently touched Stile’s hands with his gloved one. 

 

———————————

The day he becomes James. Stiles is signing about a movie and he doesn’t really understand everything, but its in space and people fight with glowing swords. Stiles can tell a great story, but its also his facial expressions that are exciting. HIs eyes light up and he smiles so wide. They walk by a mirrored building and he stops. The assassin knows he isn’t Bucky, but he doesn’t see the asset anymore. He doesn’t know if James is a perfect fit, but it fits better than the other two. He wants Stiles to know so he interrupts only for a moment. 

-My name is James- He is excited and worried about Stiles reaction like he won’t see him as James. Stiles smiled again and signs out James. 

-It’s perfect- 

James felt completed by those words. They continue the rest of the day with Stiles telling James about the movie. Every chance Stiles gets he uses James’s name to get his attention. The other just as excited to know his friend has found himself.   
———————  
James learns more about his Musical interests. James tries to explain to Stiles that he doesn’t know much about music, but the other boy wants to know what that means and they discuss it. Stiles promises the other that they will take a trip, so James can learn his favorites. 

They rush around New York, the subways are jammed packed with people during rush hour, but also different groups of musicians. James has the control once he hears something they like they will stop and listen, but if not they will move on. James is swept up in it. He comments on it occasionally, but other than some really bad techno, he enjoys it all. Its so different from when he was a kid. 

He tells Stiles. The music is a rush but its alien and its leaving him happy that makes him want to smile. 

-its all very good-

stiles scoffs at him. -no favorite?-

-no, you-

-I will show you- They head to the financial district and hear a violinist play with modern music. It doesn’t make much sense to James, but he likes it all the same especially because he has Stiles to stand with.

-my favorite now- James signs. Stiles grins and James can’t help but feel something pull in his chest.   
———————————  
Stiles was no stranger to nightmares and since James became his friend he was familiar with Stiles nightmares also. James would sense the start of the nightmares, a jolt of tense muscles under his skin. It would then be the whimpering and soft cries. James would try to calm the other before they became to intense. He would gently put a hand over Stile’s arm. This would work sometimes, but on the nights the nightmares were to much Stiles would wake up fighting and screaming. The smaller man would scramble to cuddle into James. He fought so hard to leave no space between them =; trying to burrow into him. 

James had them same problem, but he slept less and hid it better. Though there were times when he was powerless against the monsters that had once controlled him. On those nights he would wake gasping for air and shivering, and a warm body cuddling into him. James sobbed and Stiles whined high in the back of his throat. He felt relief, he thought that Stiles had been a dream.  
————————————  
It was warm and they were lounging in the sun. James on his back whispering the clouds shapes and Stiles cuddled into his side nuzzling at James’s neck. 

“We smell very bad” Stiles growled and nipped at the other’s ear. James yelped in surprise and moved swiftly so Stiles was under him with a wide smile and a playful growl leaving his mouth. James nipped at Stiles chin and then nuzzled him back. Stiles let out a bark of laughter then some giggles. His hands resting on James shoulders as they both calmed down. 

James had felt an animalistic playfulness rise in him when he did this with Stiles. It wasn’t the same as when the asset came out, it was possessiveness over Stiles that had felt gentler then ever before. Stiles pulled James out of his thoughts with a wave.

-You’re right we stink. I know a place-

They ended up waiting a block away from a fancy hotel and grabbing one of the many tourists key cards, as they walk toward tour buses, then other just in case. James was impressed by the other’s skills. His movements easy. 

-where did you learn to do that?-

-in New York City, lets go- They sneak in through the back and climb stairs until they hit the 15th floor and slip into their room. The maid hasn’t arrived yet and they hang the do not disturb sign so they don’t attract others into the room. 

-Everything is so much- James doesn’t know how to explain that this is more then his wildest dreams. He didn’t know how to processes it. Stiles nods looking at the glitzy room. Its not even the biggest at the hotel but its a lot even for him who just lived on the streets a couple of months. 

-we can wash our clothes first so they dry first then a bath- Stiles had a giant smile on his face his body vibrating with excitement. 

They sat in their underwear soaking their dirty clothes. Stiles splashing water at James and James’s hands moving dangerously close to Stiles rib threatening to tickle him. 

-We can squeeze them out and then take a bath-

-shower for me-

-No, we can wear underwear- Stiles gestured to his underwear. -it will be fun- he pouted 

-fine- James didn’t he try to fight. He was wrapped around Stiles finger. He wasn’t sure how he was going to react to the water surrounding him. 

That was how they ended up in the tub together. James stepping in shaking his breath heavy. Stiles held his hand tight. They say in the jacuzzi tub next to each other.   
-Will you wash my hair- Stiles pulled James out of his head by giving him a task. The war ridden hands were gentle. Stiles groaned at the scalp message. His brown eyes calming. 

-My turn-

-Of course- Stiles hands were gentle. He hummed soothingly keeping James from falling into his own head. 

-We look much better.- Stiles blew at the bubbles. They were clean and tinged pink. 

-You are so pale- Stiles jaw dropped then he splashed more water.   
————————————  
It was pouring rain outside, thunder and lightning disrupting the night. Stiles and James ended up hiding in the library bathroom stall until the building closed for the night. The rain mad James felt anxious and couldn’t stop pacing. 

-James, you ok?-

James felt distorted like he was the asset but not. He stood facing the wall trying to remember he was James and he was with Stiles. Stiles was good and safe. Thunder disturbed his thoughts. He slammed his head into the tiled wall. He needed for pain to pull the bursting seems together. Blood was leaking into his eyes, but he didn’t the pain. 

Stiles tried signing again, but it didn’t work. The other man was having an episode. Stiles gently put his hand on the other’s arm. James flipped them and Stiles was pinned to the wall. The smaller man wanted to attack, but he knew his friend needed him to be calm. Stiles put a hand to the other’s forehead and it was like Stile’s was in James’s head. 

‘you know me. Come back James’ the smooth voice called. James knew it was Stiles’s voice. The older man fainted and Stiles held him. 

-I heard you- James signed when he first woke up.

-sort of. I didn’t want you get hurt. You left me and I wanted to keep you safe-

-In my head-

-I have abilities, but I will never do anything to you. I- Stiles’s stopped signing taking a breath. He didn’t want to share his past but it was important. -I had something control me and I won’t do that to someone else-

 

—————————————  
Stiles intense energy made it so he couldn’t sit still. The more he trusted James the more he wanted to have physical contact with him. He wanted to sit as close as possible and hold hand, but James’s hair was something Stiles loved to play with. The glossy black hair was always soft and James didn’t mind. The first time Stiles complimented it the other man blushed so shy about the compliment and Stiles couldn’t stop himself. He begged the other so he could braid it. 

They lounge in the park under the warm sun. 

-Please, please, please I won’t pull on it. Let me just braid it. Trust me- 

-I do trust you- 

Stiles felt so honored over something so silly, but as he sat behind James humming softly maybe it wasn’t silly. James was trusting to watch his back. He was gentle folding each layer over one another. The braid complete and James face was in full view. His blue eyes visible and beard filling out. 

-You look great- Stiles smiled gently running his hand over James face. -Nice face- Stiles blushed at his own signing, but he just couldn’t help it. Since learning sign he could really talk again. 

-You face is nice to- James smiled softly.


	4. Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is misunderstood as he tries to help where he isn't wanted.

Steve would never stop looking for James. It was clearly an unhealthy obsession. Ever since fight on the quinjet Steve knew Bucky was out there. He would tear down ever Hydra building to find him. It was coming up a year and he still couldn’t find the man. No matter how many searches he did through Jarvis’s systems it always came up empty. Tony and Natasha pulled Steve away. 

“It’s to much Steve” 

“What are you saying? You want me to choose?” Steve felt panic thump under his skin. They had started a tentative relationship that had turned passionate and loving. 

“Never, but you are becoming obsessed”

“He’s been gone so long”

“Once he remembers and he is ready, he’ll come find you” Tony assured. “Don’t force it.” 

“Fine, I’ll give Bucky space, but I want Jarvis to keep an eye put. If he needs help I want to be there” 

“You heard him Jarvis” 

“Its ok to enjoy your own life. It doesn’t mean you are forgetting him” Tony could see the desperation and guilt on Steve’s face. He stepped closer to the blond and squeezed his shoulder trying to give him some comfort. 

“I didn’t try hard enough and look what happened. I ruined Bucky’s life” Steve’s head bowed in shame. He couldn’t look at Tony. 

“He isn’t ready, you’ll scare him away if you continue to look for. You should be prepared for when he comes with questions and be patient” Tony wasn’t known for being gentle. Steve knew if Tony was using kid gloves with him, he might be in the wrong.  
————————  
Steve didn’t stop obsessing, but Tony had been right every interaction he had was around his relationship with Bucky. He was being selfish when his friends had given up so much to help him. After he started giving back to those relationships Steve felt like he had a clearer head. 

 

His friendship with Sam was better then ever. Sam helped Steve find a therapist that supported him and helped Steve battle his grief and guilt. He also helped Steve with his list. When they weren’t hanging out Steve was with Tony. It seemed like they had lost their flow. They had been in a relationship, but the minute Bucky came back Tony was in the back seat. Steve felt awful for what he had done to Tony. Tony being the great boyfriend he was opened his arms back up. 

“Thank you for pulling me out” Steve hugged Tony close, as they laid in bed. 

“Anything for you babe” 

“I want to do better” 

“You’re Captain America, you’re practically perfect” 

“I need to be better as the boyfriend to Tony Stark” 

“Fine, first order of business is making your wonderful boyfriend a cup of coffee” Steve kissed Tony.  
——————  
Then one morning Steve woke up with Tony on his chest and he felt like something was different. He could feel it. 

“Mr. Rogers, Natasha needs a word with you. Its about Mr. Barnes” 

“Yes sir,” Steve jumped out of bed his blood pumping in his head.

“Hey you’re my pillow, come back” 

“Its Bucky.” 

“Steve” 

“I know, but…”Afraid Tony was going to say something about ignoring the message. 

“All I am saying is go in with a clear head” 

Relief flooded Steve and he kissed Tony’s cheek. “thank you”  
———————  
Natasha wised she didn’t have to share the information she knew. Shield may have collapsed in on itself, but that just meant the most secure operatives had gone underground. 

“I’m not here and we aren’t talking now” Natasha started. 

“What’s going on? Is Bucky ok?”

“Fine for now” 

“Tell me” 

“Bucky has been living in the city” 

“What?!” Steve felt sick. “You knew this! Why didn’t you say anything” He felt betrayed. 

“I can’t tell you because you want to go saving him. Bucky doesn’t need saving. He is content. You’re a better friend and boyfriend.” Natasha was not pulling punching. “I’m not trying to hurt you, but the agency like you is looking for him. They have been monitoring him, but have not requested to bring him in yet.”

“Ok” Steve bit out. He didn’t like the answer, but he needed to know more. “What’s happening now?”

“The word is they will be sending in a crew” 

“We have to get to him before they do” 

“Yes, we should help Bucky, but sending a team isn’t a good idea” Natasha interrupted. 

“No! He needs up”

“Steve. Bucky is happy with what he is doing. The only thing we should do is protect him and his space.” 

“We can bring him here and then he can have space and time to recovery” Natasha was annoyed at Steve for trying to save someone that didn’t need saving. Bucky didn’t need to be coddling. 

“Steve”

“No, you should have come to me sooner and now you need me to help you and we are doing it my way” Steve was boiling with anger. I know whats best for him. I've been--

"NO thats the thing Bucky isn't Bucky. You're expectation of the relationship you had is blinding you from the situation.

"You either fall in line Natasha or you stay behind. We are going to help Bucky"


	5. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I'm glad everyone is enjoying. I have like chunks of this story written and i am working to put it together.

James didn’t stop looking over his shoulder, but he started to relax. Stiles was his main thought now. He thought about how to make Stiles happy and what to do to take care of him.   
The last week had been hard. Stiles would shut down and curl up no explanation just depression. James tried everything to get him to eat or react but the other male would just snuggle into James. He didn’t want to sign or write and James was worried. It was scary to see traits of himself in Stiles. A shell of a person. James would sign to Stiles about the way he saw every detail around them. The body language from the people surrounding them. 

-You need food.-

-Don’t leave me- Stiles looked upset went James stood up.

-I’ll be right back-

-I don’t want food. I’m ok-

-You’re getting to thin. You need food.- Stiles curled up around himself. James was a great provider. He could slip into stores unnoticed so Stiles wasn’t eating garbage. Except Stiles would go into these depressions. Even though James had been able to provide food Stiles had been on the streets months before meeting and he was still underweight. 

-Promise I will be quick- 

The reformed assassin was so distracted about what he should get Stiles. He should have sensed the red headed agent blocks away but he hadn’t. James was able to catch he as she walked toward him in a large group. He walked into her. Everyone else would have assumed an accidental collision. 

“You got ten minutes before underground Shield and Steve show up” 

James didn’t want to see Steve. He didn’t want to be involved with Shield. He couldn’t be around them and not feel a sense of guilt for his actions and lost time. He didn’t want to be used as a weapon on the other side of the law. He wanted to be left alone and Natasha was the only one who seemed to understand that. James could remember that Steve was a stubborn jerk, that did not understand subtly. He needed time before he felt ready to be apart of the other man’s life again. 

James ran back to the park. He had already seen one agent taking into her wrist. It was only a matter of time before more showed up. Stiles was sleeping huddled next to his bag. 

“We have to go” James whispered pulled Stiles up and handing a weapon to the other. Stiles whined barely cracking an eye open. His body slumping against James before he stood.He whined confused.

“Stiles, their coming for me and they might take you away from me. I can’t lose you. You should go” He knew he was a liability to have on the ground roaming around. He wanted to be selfish and stay together, but he had to let Stiles get away.

-No together- Stiles was angry that James had wanted to separate. -Always together- He gripped James hand tight.

James pulled Stiles’s bag up into a tree knowing anything would just weigh them down. “We need to go” They wanted him in custody. He wasn’t going to be a prisoner anymore and he wasn’t going a puppet. 

They walked to the entrance of Central Park a large crowd present hoping to go unseen. Sirens announced several government groups arriving and James was ready to do anything to keep Stiles and himself safe. 

-where- Stiles trying to keep from looking suspicious. He wanted to know more but first they needed to get out of sight. 

Ironman was floating in the sky projecting his voice to every bystander to hear. 

“James Barnes turn yourself in” They didn’t have weapons but everyone looked at them like they were the enemies. The scene Ironman caused was a disaster. The civilians screaming and creating a wide birth while agents scrambled to get to them. 

“Put your hands up” a frighten agent yelled getting in their way. The agent pulled a gun and started to shoot. James started to dodge the first two shots but another hit him in his side. He punched the guy in the chest and he was out cold. Several others came out of the crowd. A distraction until the rest of the Avengers were able to arrive. 

James took on three new agents. The adrenaline pumping as he blocked and dodged strikes. His metal arm crushing the guns they had. The bullet wound to his side aching, but he ignored it. He felt anger at them, but it wasn’t the cold indifference that led to murder. He was happy to knock them out and call it a day. 

Stiles had one agent coming after him. He had fought with wolves and now he felt the predator with in. The agent went in for a punch not expecting the scrawny man to be able to fight back. Stiles quickly blocked the attacks. He couldn’t control his power. It wanted to protect Stiles and would take over. He unleashed more then anyone expected. It pinned everyone in a 15 feet circumference to the ground. James and Stiles used the chaos to get away. 

-Subway- Stiles gripped James hand. His heart was beating to fast for his liking. 

“Bucky surrender.” Captain America frowned “We just want to help. This isn’t you. I know you don’t want to hurt anyone.” Stiles tugged on James. The subway system was the only way to get away. They just had to get down the stairs.

“Leave us alone” 

“I can’t do that.” 

The men continued down the stairs and Captain America followed after them with Ironman and Natasha. Some many civilians that it wasn’t safe to start an all out battle especially since it was also underground. 

“separate them.” Captain America ordered through his com. “We don’t know what kind of hold this guy has on Bucky” 

“I’m on it Cap, be ready Nat.” Ironman launched a gas bomb at the two. “Cover your ears in 3,2,1”

It hit all the senses at once. A loud siren echoed high pitched, flashing lights forcing the two to instinctively close their eyes, and the gas had them coughing. James and Stiles were prepared. James hit the floor because of his training and started looking for Stiles. Tears filled his burning eyes. 

“Stiles! Stiles!” 

“Bucky let us help” Steve assumed Bucky was still the asset. “Come with us” While he had good intentions it wasn’t what James wanted. Captain America came toward James slow like a wounded animal, but James still attacked. He wasn’t trying to hurt the man. James was able to back Steve up and when Bucky saw Natasha hit the wall he flipped Steve into her. They were all tangled up and it was their chance. 

Stiles curled into a ball his senses being bombarded. His could hear James and tried to follow. “I wouldn’t move” A gun at the base of his head was a good incentive to not move. Stiles tried to use his fear and anger to control the power he had. The power pumping through his veins and the universe singing to him to take control. He forced it to move around the red head and slammed her into a cement column. His eyes glowing silver.

“We need to go” James grabbed Stiles’s hand and went for the leaving train. The doors already closing and their chance to get away getting slimmer and slimmer. It didn’t matter Stiles and James weren’t going to make an escape, because Ironman had a plan. He shot out a shock dart aiming Stiles hoping that this would stop James. 

Stiles screamed out at the shock dart went off. He couldn’t control himself and he unleashed a burst of power creating a forcefield. He had accidently thrust James the last few feet into the subway car as the doors closed. James’s head collided with the metal bar. A nasty crunch echoes the small area. He crumbled. He wouldn’t let this stop him. James ignored the pain and tried to pry the door open his movements sluggish. He was concussed and leaking more blood. 

 

-Let me out. They want me not you- The subway train started moving. James was smashing windows, his vision blurring. He had one had applying pressure on the bullet wound. “Stiles” He yelled.

-no-

**I’ll find you** The words whispered in James’s head.

Stiles couldn’t control what he was doing much longer the electricity pulsing through his body. The pain felt like hot lava surging though his bones. He didn’t care how much pain he was in as long as James was safe. He would use the last of his energy to protect James. He had seen to many people he cared about hurt or dead at the hands of monsters and these people didn’t seem any better. Stiles kept screaming and whimpering as the waves of electricity made him spasm. 

Stiles cried when James left. His body hurt still but it didn’t matter anymore because James had to be safe.   
————————   
Natasha, Steve, and Tony quickly bound their suspect and headed out. Tony started running camera to find Bucky. Then start a search on the new face.

“We’re taking him back to the tower for questioning” Steve stated not letting the man who was with Bucky out of his sight. 

“I’ll inform shield.” Natasha said grimly. She had hoped the two would get away safely. They had spooked the two and it had become a disaster. James gone and an innocent bystander captured.


	6. Imprisonment

Day 1 of Imprisonment: 

“I know this is scary, but we don’t want to hurt you” Natasha leaned against the door. “We are friends with Bucky also.” 

Watching James leave left a terrible feeling inside Stiles. He felt like they had carved something out. It was like he had been forced from his back again. He could still feel the pain from the electricity. The pain and exhaustion always happened after he used his ability. He remembered the blue man cuffing his hands. Stiles whined feeling the cuffs cut into his wrists. Stiles was hauled over the strangers shoulder and he drifted. He woke to them talking about how they were friends with James. Friends wouldn’t do this. Stiles understood why James didn’t come to join this pack. They were toxic. 

The cell sterile white with nothing in it. It was white cushion room with one door that had a small window. It was hollow and Stiles couldn’t feel the universe’s power in a place like this. He couldn’t heal in the cell and he couldn’t feel James. It didn’t matter how many times he called out he was met with silence. His wrists were bandage and ankle wrapped up. Stile's was even in a different set of clothes; a grey sweat suit. He curled up tight ignoring the ache in his side, hoping the earth would speak to him.

The universe started talking to him after he came back from the edge of death. He had been able to feel what was needed or he felt a brush of warmth in the back of his mind. James knew a fraction of what he could do. He didn’t want these people to use what he could do against the only person that mattered. 

 

They came in at all hours and questioned him. Stiles just had to wait for the right moment to leave. Once he was out he would find James no matter what. 

Day 2 of Imprisonment: 

Stiles didn’t speak. It didn’t matter how much coaxing they did or what language they spoke in. Natasha had tried to be the good guy and be gentle. She would move from one language to the next, but no emotion crossed his face in recognition. Stiles was separated from his pack and his earth. She offered him food and water. Stiles refused to touch any of it. 

Stiles had walked to cell and found he wouldn't be able to get out unless they allowed it. Even if he couldn't hear the universe speaking to him, he knew it would help him. That feeling of hope of being with James again kept him going.

Day 3 of Imprisonment:  
Steve was the bad guy trying to intimidate the other. It only worked to anger Stiles and lead to more mistrust. Steve accused him of manipulating Bucky and Steve ended up frozen. 

“You're manipulating Bucky, right? You found him and know he is powerful and want to use him” After Steve said these words he wasn’t able to move for a full minute. Steve ran at Stiles, the Captain unable to control his rage. Stiles pulled a shield around himself. His eyes bright silver. Stiles had stayed curled up in the corner refusing food and water and clear signs of exhaustion, but that deep seated power unraveled inside of him and proved he was a force to be reconed with.

*I would never hurt James* The voice calm with a steady growl of possessiveness. Steve left the room after. Blood pumping with adrenaline. He had gotten and response.

“He is something else” Steve rushed into the lounge. Natasha and Tony looking at information on a computer.

“Explain Steve” Tony started. 

“He was in my head. If he did that to me then who knows what he did to Bucky”

“Wait! Steve” Natasha was watching a train wreck. “What did he do?”

“He was in my head, telling me about James. He said he wouldn’t hurt him, but how true can that be.” 

“Steve, the way Shield agents and ourselves went after Bucky, you can understand why he ran right?” Natasha gave him a reality check. 

“I did what I thought was right” Steve stubbornly said. 

 

After that it was Tony’s turn, but he simply did research to figure out who this kid was. He stayed in the corner of his cell curled up. He would sip his water, but refused to eat any food. 

“His name is Mieczyslaw Stilinkiski, but prefers Stiles. He is 19 years old. He is from Beacon Hills California. He was reported by his Sheriff father as a runaway. A single parents his mother died when he was a child. He was been committed in a insane asylum at one point. He has ADHD, depression, and insomnia. Nothing in the file talks about his ability. There are files on information on him being a bright student, but flakey. Even in the asylum he wasn’t a threat to anyone, but himself. I didn’t find anything about him being unable to speak, so he is just chosing not to answer” 

“Maybe his father can help us get his kid talking”

“Jarvis already made the call and we are just waiting for a response.”

"Sir may I make a reccomandation"

"Speak your mind Jarvis"

"The young man has been refusing to eat and drink. I suggest some encouragement. He was already malnourished when he came in and this will only complicate his heath issues.

————————— 

Day 4 of Imprisonment:

Stiles was gone. That was all James could think about. He felt like his chest was too tight. The physical pain a dull distraction from the emotions he was feeling. He hands ran through his hair fingers pulling painfully on the strands. Stiles was everything to him and he had failed. James should have known better. He was trained better than this. He should have been able to take them all easily, but he was weaker now. He was no longer the soldier. He was James except he wasn’t fully James without Stiles. They had taken Stiles. The person that saw him was gone. Even with the battle wounds he felt numb. 

It wasn’t hard for him to disappear into New York with all the chaos happening around him. He was able to find a warehouse to squat in and hash out a plan. He would need to patch himself up and gather intel. 

James scrambled to find a street market and gather supplies. He was going to get Stiles back. He could still hear Stiles’s voice ringing in his ears. It was like last time when James had been having a PTSD episode. It was like honey and so calm when everything had been blowing up around them. 

(speaking in russian)

(Let me help you) Natasha wore an outfit to look like a college student. A look she easily fit. 

(You betrayed me. You took him away!) James snarled holding his vodka and duct tape close to his chest. 

( I warned you. I am still trying to help you) She allowed James to lean into her like a couple would do and flipped the cap she had on her head to his. 

(Let him go) 

(I was a soldier. I had one job and that was to be a weapon like you. That’s why when I saw evidence you were free I hid it for as long as possible. Sending fake intelligence in to steer everyones eyes somewhere else.) Natasha and James huddled in an alley. James pulled his shirt up and Natasha got to work. She wanted James to know he could trust her. (I know you need freedom) She poured vodka on the wound and James grunted, but stayed still. (Now that Steve has your friend, he believes he is brainwashing you.)

(NO! If you have hurt him I will not hesitate) Stiles would never hurt James. He had been the only one who wanted James to be himself. A threat of these people assuming their relationship was manipulative was causing James to boil with rage. 

(He has shown us his power) Natasha explained as she was closing the wound with the tape and would start setting the ribs on his other side after. (I need to get back) She handed James the backpack she had been caring. It had clothes, a phone and a phone. 

(I’ll trade myself) James didn’t want them to use Stiles. He would do the right thing as long as Stiles was safe he would give himself up.


	7. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to tie in Stiles pack past hope it works. I want a reunion. I hate not writing about James and Stiles but next chapter they will be back. Thanks for the comments.

Derek couldn’t stop the death of Allison. He had failed his wolves and was unable to protect his humans. Stiles deserved better and being anchored to a pack that was vulnerable and unable to protect its land or family. The wolves had to stay, but Stiles didn’t have that pull. 

“From now on I want no one talking to Stiles” 

“What!? No! Stiles is my best friend I’m not going to do that!” Scott snarled his eyes glowing gold. 

“You will not speak to him or engage with him anymore” Derek growled. The alpha in him rising to the surface. 

“Why Derek? He is our friend” Isaac whimpered fear of being rejected and abused again. 

“Stiles is weak and we would only get him hurt if he stays with us. Look at what happened to Allison?” The pack sat quietly. Their fight to argue slowly dissolving. “He isn’t a wolf, so he won’t feel the bond like us. I am allowing him to leave.” They all bitterly agreed to it. They started ignoring him and no matter how Stiles tried to engage them in conversation. 

“Scott open the door” Stiles would show up at Scott’s like always but it wasn’t a warm greeting. 

“What do you want Stiles?”

“What’s going on?” Stiles frowned at his best friends out burst. 

“Nothing that concerns you. Go home you don’t belong here” Scott started to close the door. 

“Whoa! Ok seriously whats going on?” 

“You don’t belong here! Jeez what else do we have to say! You can’t get the hint? We don’t want you in the pack. You don’t belong!” Scott growled lunging at Stiles. 

Stiles stepped back falling off the step and into the grass. The first time since helping Scott with his change the young man felt fear. 

“Scott?” Stiles couldn’t stop the crack in his voice. His lips was trembling.

“Stay away” Scott scoffed and shut the door. 

That night Stiles leaves.   
———————  
“Scott have you seen Stiles?”

“No sir, he isn’t home?”

“No…we got in a fight, usually he goes to your place. He went to school right? You two didn’t play hookie did you?” John tried to tease

“Oh…I didn’t see him. We been so busy with senior year and all…” 

“What about any of his other friends?” The Sheriff’s gut was sinking. He felt like he didn’t know Stiles anymore and wasn’t sure who to ask if Scott didn’t know. 

“No, I’m not sure who he is hanging out with anymore.” The lie left a sour taste in Scott’s mouth.

“Has he been keeping a lot of secrets. Do you know these new kids? I mean he has been a different kid and out of control. He’s been telling me lies. He might be on drugs because he really believes these outrageous things” John couldn’t help but confess to Scott. He hoped his son’s former best friend would be able to help bring the son he knew back. 

“I’m not sure.” Scott answered lamely unable to say anything. He felt guilty for not being honest. He had abandoned Stiles and left him to lie to his dad. 

“ok, let me know if you see him” John sighed heavily exhausted and worried.   
—————————  
“Guys! Stiles is gone!” Scott entered Derek’s apartment. 

“What do you mean?” Boyd answered. Everyone was lounging around. 

“His dad has been calling me for the last few days and he hasn’t been able to find Stiles as all. I went looking for him and his scent is gone!” 

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” Jackson mumbled. 

“Shut up! I’m not! I can’t smell him at all. I can’t find him and his dad can’t” Scott started panic “My best friend is gone” He felt the burn of tears behind his eyes.

“Scott calm down!” Derek tried to sooth. “We will go out and search for him.” They looked for Stiles and his scent lingered in placed he had been at regularly, but it was old and stale. Scott and Derek walked through his room and found no evidence of where he was. The room cold and no sign of where Stiles could have gone. 

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac went out to the Hale land and looked around the Hales house but found no evidence that he had been there either. 

Jackson and Lydia went search his records and found nothing. 

The Sheriff and ran an investigation which Scott had tried to help with, but wasn’t much help. 

“This is all our fault. We had pushed him away!” 

“Scott, he wanted to leave” Erica snarked. 

“Did you not feel it in your chest? Its like something is missing! Don’t you feel it?” They all avoid eye contact with him. It feels like we made a mistake and now we can’t fix it.

“I know I made this mistake” Derek started looking ashamed. “We will do everything we can to get him back”  
————————————  
The pain that the pack was left with slowly faded and like any loss they dealt with the grief. Scott drove himself crazy looking for Stiles. The pack doing the same because they all felt the ache in their chests. 

“He left” John tried to reason. Melissa had called him and hoped the Sheriff could reason with Scott that it wasn’t his fault. They had been calling hospitals and checking Stiles’s phone and money history, but nothing had come up. They were despertly losing hope. 

“No, he was rejected.” Scott gave a vague answer. The pack pushed Stiles away and then John pushed Stiles away. The pack had listened for information, but had stopped actively looking. 

“The point is we can’t do anything but wait for him to reach out. I miss him too Scott and I should have been a better father. So the minute Stiles contacts us we will do better right?” John had hopes that his son was going to come back and once he did he could be a more supportive father. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski.” 

Scott waited everyday hoping to be contacted. He waited for a year. 

—————————  
The call came in the middle of the afternoon from John Stilinski. “Scott I got a strange call this morning about Stiles. Can you meet me at my house?” 

“Mr. Stilinski got a call about Stiles” Scott yelled his heart beating fast. “We need to get to his house” The pack quickly moved to go. Everyone rushing a air of desperation around them. The chance to see a pack member again after losing him for to long. 

“Mr. Stilinski! What did it say?” Scott banged on the door everyone waiting for it to open. He was bubbling with excitement and relief. 

“Ahh…” He was surprised that Scott had brought several people with him. 

“Please Mr. Stilinski who called?” Lydia ask. 

“Listen to the message because i don’t believe it.” 

\- Hello Mr. Stilinski, this is Jarvis a working associate of Tony Stark, we have news about Stiles. We are informing you that he has been involved in some national security issues. We are contacting you in hopes that you will come to New York City and help us deal with the matter. We are offering accommodations that involve a private jet that will be leaving on Friday which gives you about two days to prepare. Once you land we will contact you again.—   
The message was vague and gave no real information and whether or not Stiles was ok only that they needed to go to New York. 

“Guess we are going to New York” Derek said.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Natasha is present. Jame and Stiles Reunion. No as much beating up as many would like but a lot of yelling at Steve. Next chapter will be fluff and pack reunion for sure. Thanks for the comments. I am glad people like the story.

“James will want you to stay healthy. Do it for him” Natasha had brought in a cup of tea and soup. Bruce had said the tea would help Stiles keep his immune system strong. The cuts and bruises should have healed in a few days with the power this kid held within, but they hadn’t and he was weaker. 

Stiles wouldn’t eat or drink the food. It didn’t matter how many times Natasha came into coax him to stay strong. He clenched his jaw. He just wanted her to stop with the lies. They would never reunite Stiles with his James. 

Natasha crouched in front of him, her back to the camera her voice hush. “Stiles I would never lie to you. James is important to us even if everything around you says different. I promise on my life that you are safe here. James wants to see you again.” 

Stiles’s head snapped to look at her. His brown eyes questioning. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly hoping that would be enough. 

“He’s coming for you” Stiles felt his chest tighten. James would be prisoner if he was here. He could feel the panic set in That was James worst fear to be locked up again and used to hurt others. Tears burning his eyes. Stiles’s shook his head and squeezed Natasha’s hand tighter. 

“Stiles” She cupped his chin getting him to look at her. “Remember what I said. I will protect you with my life and James.” Stiles whined and shakily moved closer to Natasha. She coaxed him into a hug. They sat quietly, Natasha rocking Stiles. 

“Now will take a sip of the tea, please”. He sipped it once then curled up and slept in Natasha’s lap. She ran her hand through his hair hoping to help Stiles rest. He hadn’t been sleeping. He would have nightmares and they would wake the whole tower up. The night before he had caused the lightbulbs to explode. He was losing control. When she finally tucked Stiles’s into the bed to rest she was stopped by Steve. 

“Gaining his trust will help us find Bucky, but you better be careful we can’t have your mind being messed with. This is turning out to be very tedious, but Tony say his family will be here soon, hopefully they can get him talking” Steve commented 

“Steve, do you really believe this kid is some monster that is hurting James.” 

“Bucky has been under the influence of monsters for decades! If he was getting his memory back why didn’t he come find me?” Steve was seething. 

“This isn’t about you!” Natasha had enough of this self righteous attitude. “You are being petty and if you think this is going to help your relationship with James by hurting the person that is most important to him then you aren’t really his friend.” She snapped hoping the bitting edge of her words left there mark. 

———————————

He would do what he had to, to see Stiles. He stood in front of the Avengers building, shoulders hunched and baseball cap on. All James had to do was wait and someone would be down sooner rather than later. His side aching, it had began to heal, but the bullet hadn't been pulled and James knew it was a possibility that it would become infected. He had been feeling sick. 

In twenty minutes a familiar red head popped out of the crowd. 

(russian dash now)  
-We weren’t expecting you-

-I didn’t want to show up, but you have my…have Stiles- James looked around skittishly waiting for more people to come out, but no signs of anyone else. 

-We decided I would come out to greet you-

-I need help- The look of surprise wasn’t major barely a twitch of the eyebrow, but it was enough to set James off and he took a step back. Natasha didn’t move, but spoke again. 

-Whatever you need you know Steve will help you-

-The bullet needs to be pulled out,-

-We can handle that quickly-

-Then lets go-

They made it to the top and Steve stepped up smiling, and wary that the other man would disappear. 

“Bucky” James pushed passed him looking around hoping to see Stiles. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge his once best friend. 

“James, I am James” he interrupted. He may have the memories of Bucky, but he wasn’t Bucky. He couldn’t live up to that expectation anymore. “Where is Stiles?” He turned to Natasha. 

“Tony and Bruce are accessing his injuries. He has been quiet a handful.” Steve blithely commented. 

James slammed Steve into a wall his metal arm pinning Steve’s neck in place. The other scrambling of purchase. “Who are you to come into my life. You take Stiles, who is everything to me. Expecting what? A medal! You are lucky I will not hurt you. Where is Stiles!?” 

“Bucky?” Steve frowned confused by the reaction. “I was protecting you from Shield. They wanted to hurt you.”

“I am James. Bucky isn’t here. He died a long time ago. I want to see Stiles” James felt the burning anger start eating him up. He just want to push his arm into Steve’s airway until there was no longer a pulse to feel. He slammed his real fist into Steve's stomach. "Don't ever take Stiles from me again!" James bared his teeth. 

“James I’ll take you to Stiles” Natasha laid a hand gently on James shoulder. The lights flickered. “He needs you” A heavy weight surround them. James felt the tension in the air and knew it was Stiles. 

“Whats going on?” James felt his chest constrict. He could feel something wasn’t right. 

————————  
Stiles hadn’t healed in the week that he had been at the tower. The open wounds ached and a fever proved he might be getting worse. His immune system wasn’t strong enough. He was curled up in his bed after Natasha had left. He allowed his mind to open hoping for a response from the universe. Stiles hoped he would be able to feel James presence. His chest ached and he knew the only cure for this was his pack; James was everything to him and his magic knew that. 

“Stiles, Its Bruce and Tony. We are hoping you would allow us to check you over. Stiles whines and rolled as closer to the wall 

“Stiles we just want to keep you healthy especially if you are not going to eat willingly.” Bruce said as they pulled the necessary materials out. Bruce help Stiles’s arm but the other man wasn’t having it. He wasn’t going to be a science experiment. He growled and shoved them away. 

“Stiles we are either doing this the easy way or the hard way. We don’t want to be your enemy” Tony said and he pulled out a set of restraints. Fear made him feel sick as they showed him the restraints. He wanted to leave this nightmare. Stiles threw them against the opposite wall and stumbled toward the door. He would do anything to get out, it didn’t matter how exhausted he felt. He attempted to force it open but it wasn’t budging. His fists slamming into the steel door and it trembled but never cracked. Tears filled his eyes as e grew desperate, shaking bloody hands hurting. He wasn’t going to get away from these people and he wasn’t going to find James. Stiles couldn’t hold the sobs in as his knees gave out. Tony and Bruce didn’t move toward him. They say how scared he was and hoped he would calm down so they could explain they weren’t the enemy. 

Stiles couldn’t stop the crying, but the door swung open and before he could stop himself he flinched away and growled. He was a wounded animal that had been pushed to far. His eyes glowing silver. The building shook and the warning lights signaling an earthquake going off. 

“Sir I am indicating an earthquake inside the building.”

“Its a false alarm” 

Stiles looked up ready to fight when he saw his James. The man that meant more to him then his own life and lunged forward. His arms wrapping around his next and legs coming up to James’s waist. He hid his face in James next thing in his scent and crying harder. HIs soul felt complete again. 

“I’m here. It’s ok.” James tried to soothe. “WHAT DID YOU DO!” He growled holding Stiles close. Relief to have Stiles back in his arms. His pain in his chest slowly disappearing.

“No nothing. He has not been harmed. He needs medical attention.” Bruce interrupted. 

“Some food and an I.V to rehydrate. He has not healed at all” Stiles shook his head and pulled away to sign. 

-No, no, no. I want to go. Please lets go. GO GO GO’ Stiles’s hands were shaking. His knuckles starting to bruise. James looked down to see Stiles was paler then usual. He was a shivering mess in James arms, but the heat coming off him proved he might have a fever. 

“Stiles, I need you to be ok. I don’t want you to get worse” James whispered in his ear. Stiles whimpered and clung to the other his grip tightening. 

“You both need medical treatment. This isn’t a prison you will be free to move in and out as you please, but let us help you both as a sign of friendship” Natasha spoke like a true diplomat.  
—————————-  
(I don’t want to be here!”Stiles started signing fast and trying to leave the bed. He was shaking and starting to cry. -Please don’t make me stay- He couldn’t believe James wanted to stay.

James signed back slower. -Natasha we can trust. We need to be strong to leave. I won’t let anyone hurt you- He gently wiped the tears from Stiles’s face.

“no hurting”

“We meant no harm James” Bruce said calmly. “we apologize Stiles” Stiles was still nervous and tried to curl into James even though now without painkillers everything hurt. 

“We can move you to a better room, with windows”

-I will protect you- James repeated

-How do you know them? Do you trust them?- Stiles didn’t feel safe. He wanted answers and the only person he would truly trust about this was James. He needed to hear the whole story. 

Steve stood watching the two communicate silently. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha waiting for the two to give them a response. Steve was not willing to wait so patiently. 

“Jarvis can you translate?” Steve demanded.

“yes sir” Stiles moved to look at the group. His face a mask of anger. He then signed directly at them. The movements aggressive. 

“He is saying it is a private conversation. Requests that you stay out of it”

“ok, we will give you space” Natasha interrupted before Steve could argue anymore. 

The two ended up being placed in a different room. Stiles unhappy, but James had convinced him that they were both to weak and in a few days they would leave. James would get them out no matter what. It had large windows that opened onto a large balcony. Natasha had lead them to their room. Steve, Tony, and Bruce coming by in a short time. 

(Window) Stiles signed, he was still in James arms. James carried Stiles out on to the balcony. Stiles purred when he felt the world around him. Tears slipped from his eyes as he finally felt peace. His soul feeling calmer and calmer as his world realigned. 

“Mr. Barnes and Stilinski, Tony and Bruce are requesting to come in” 

James wiped Stiles tears. They went to sit on the bed, Stiles sitting inbetween James legs. “Let them in”


	9. Tickle fight, Chocolate Pancakes, and forgiveness (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff happens, forgiveness happens, fighting happens 
> 
> I am glad everyone likes it and I will continue to do my best with updating regularly. 
> 
> ***I don't think I will be putting smut in the story.
> 
> In the next chapter I want to add more fluff. That cool?

James watched Stiles sleep. They had cleaned and bandaged James and Stiles. Bruce and Tony had been kind enough, but Stiles was not wiling to forget how these people tried to demand something for them. James agreed; he had, had so many people trying to control him for to long. The two men skittish about the strangers around them. They were both happier when everyone existed the room. Natasha promised she would come back in a few hours to check on them. 

Stiles was tucked into James side the two hadn’t had the chance to sleep cuddled up and physically connect. James watched the young man with adoration. His skin buzzing with the energy that Stiles brought back to him. James let his hand detangle Stiles’s hair and drop down to the others neck. Stiles couldn’t stop a giggle. 

“Ticklish?” James had a wide smile on his face. He had Stiles under him quickly. His fingers moving to dig into Stiles sides. The young man jumped and then started wiggling and laughing. The giggles were bursting from his body. The young man tried to sign stop but his natural reaction was to push at the hands and laugh. When James stopped the other had tears in his eyes and a large smile also. 

Stiles stared up at James. “You are looking better” James kissed Stiles forehead. “No fever.” 

(Are you feeling better?) Stiles on his side smiling at James. Enjoying the display of affection from the other. 

“Yes, I’ve had wounds before but I have always been able to heal quickly, but I couldn’t” 

(It’s my fault) Stiles gently stroked James metal hand. (I don’t know what to say…) his hands were shaking. He looked so nervous to explain what he was to James. The fear of rejection was so strong. The memories of the pain he felt from losing his pack.

“When they took you my heart hurt so much. It was the worst wound, because I didn’t know how to fix it without you.” James caressed Stiles’s face moving a little closer. 

(I died and came back with more. The earth or universe began to speak to me and everything I’ve been able to do has been because of that. I attached myself to you and created this bond between us. The pain you’ve been feeling, I’ve been feeling. They put me in this room with no connection and I couldn’t feel you or the earth. It was silent and it hurt so much) Stiles sniffed trying to hold back tears. 

“What does the bond mean?” James hand over Stiles’s heart. 

(Everything. We are attached to each other forever) Stiles couldn’t look at James face. Forever was a long time to ask of someones. 

“When we met I had been alone for a long time. Captain America took you because at one point we were like brothers, but he doesn’t see me as a new person. I can’t be that person anymore. I finally found someone that could see me as me. I’m not letting you go.” 

( I had a pack, but all they left me were scars. I trusted the bond I had with them. I thought that would be the end of me. This feeling I have with you is so much more) Stiles hugged James tight.  
————————————  
After the verbal and physical beating Steve felt stuck. So many people were telling him we was in the wrong. He had been hurting Bucky’s chances at a healthy assimilation back into society. 

“Tony am I so bad for wanting my best friend back?” 

“Steve…babe I know you mean well, but can you not see the wrong in some of the stances you have taken this week?” Tony was tinkering in his lab while Steve paced the room.

“…”Steve stubbornly didn’t speak. A part of him frustrated that no one was agreeing with the action he had took, but another part heartbroken. 

“You want whats best because you want to protect James, but James has Stiles and he relies on this man. It hurts but you should be happy that your friend has had such a reliant new partner.” Tony tried to console. 

“I…I…just don’t want him to hate me” Steve whispered. “I just went crazy wanting to protect him from anymore harm. I don’t know this kid but they put so much trust into each other” Tears burning his eyes and face burned in embarrassment. He was so ashamed of his actions and he didn’t know how to fix this. 

“Babe, we’ll figure it out together.” Tony couldn’t promise everything would be fixed, but he could hope for the best.  
———————————

“Excuse me, Jarvis” Tony had told them Jarvis was at their beck and call. 

“Yes, Mr. Barnes”

“I need a pancake recipe” 

“Of course I am downloading several recipes, you can look at them on the tablet in the kitchen drawer.” The AI answered smoothly. 

James started to read pancake ingredients and Stiles gathered them. He even added berries and chocolate to the countertop. 

“Chocolate pancakes?” James asked. They hadn’t had the luxury when he was a kid, but Stiles seemed excited about the flavor combination. 

(You’re going to love it) he smiled wide. 

“First mix one cup of flour and 3/4 cup of sugar” James read. Stiles grabbed the flour and tried to rip it open, but he couldn’t get a grip. 

(Open for me muscle man) he flirted. James grinned and tore the bag in half. The flour like dust blew up and landed everywhere. Stiles couldn’t help but start laughing at the mess that had landed on James. 

(My muscle man is too strong) James growled, smirked and started toward Stiles. 

“You caused this Stiles.” 

(No to messy) he giggled trying to keep the kitchen island between them. He was lucky enough to keep most of the mess off of him. He had a pit of flour on his shirt, but James was going to rub what he had in his hands on him. Stiles slipped in the flour on the floor. James being the trained agile man he was caught Stiles. 

(My hero) They were chest to chest looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Not for long” James dumbed the flour in his hand on Stiles head. Stiles gasped and then burst out laughing. 

(Sneaky bastard) He wrapped his arms around James’s neck. Kissing his check. The two a mess of flour. Stile’s hands running through James’s hair. It was calm and serene. 

 

“Sirs, Master Stark wishes to see you guys on the main floor lounge. Once you are cleaned up I can direct you” The jumped at the interruption,  
————————————

The whole plane ride was a silent affair. Everyone lost in their thoughts imagining what the first meet up in a year would be like. They all hoped Stiles would embrace them. They all hoped he would come back to the pack. 

“My son was telling me the truth about you being werewolves” John Stilinski said still trying to comprehend that this was the truth. 

“Yes sir” Scott said. 

“You let your friend take the fall for all your pack issues” John continued angry that his son had been a lap dog for these young grateful youth. 

“Don’t play the blame game with us. We are all responsible for this situation” Derek growled. He knew what his pack had done, he didn’t need another person to add on the guilt. 

“Excuse me, we are about to land, be ready for transport.” Jarvis interrupted. 

“No matter what I am not leaving without my son” John promised. The pack nodded ready to do anything to repent to bring Stiles back.  
————————————

James walked out of the elevator first Stiles pressed close. The two evaluating their surrounding counting the enemies and targets. 

“Hey James” Steve started. “Jarvis said you both have had a faster recovery rate in the past two days. We hoped we could talk.” 

“About?”

“It’s more of an apology on my side” Steve looked down. “I was wrong to invade your life the way I did, like Natasha said you are free to come and go as you please.” 

(Am I still the evil villain?) Stiles signed. Jarvis interpreting the information. 

“No.” Steve looking straight at Stiles. “I was so focused on protecting Bu—James that I didn’t realize other people were trying to protect him also. I would like a truce.” Captain America was trying to be calm and professional but an edge of sadness. He had been blinded by his own arrogance and it burned. 

(It is whatever James wants. I’m with him 100%) Stiles felt that Steve was remorseful and if James wanted to interact with these people he was tolerant of that. This man at one point had been James comrade and best friend. His enthusiasm had blinded him to his flaws. Stiles wouldn’t force him to chose, but he would be there to protect James. 

“Ok, but slow. I don’t want to be locked in this place.” James ordered.

“Like Steve and Natasha said you are free to go, but you can stay” Tony started. Stiles tensed and stepped back. “What I mean is that you are welcome to having a floor to yourself. You don’t have to be on the street, but there are no requirements to living here.” Tony quickly finished. It was clear what they did wasn’t right, but if they could have another person in there mismatched family it would be great.  
——————————

“Excuse the gets are here” Jarvis alerted them. 

“Great work Jarvis.” 

“Whose here?” James demanded and he and Stiles had their back to the wall watching the Steve, Tony, and Natasha. Then the elevator ding. 

“Stiles!” A familiar voice called. A family of familiar faces came out flooding Stiles and James space. Their pack scent and power bleeding into the space. Stiles was stunned. He couldn’t believe this was happening. These people looked so much happier then the last time he had seen them. This nostalgic feeling suffocating him. It triggered the protective earth and pushed them away. His eyes began to glow silver and he created a barrier around himself and James. It looked like a glowing dome. 

“Stiles? Son please they told me everything. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you” John started. Stiles couldn’t stop the sob that broke from his throat. The younger man scrunched his eyes shut and covered his ears trying to hide away from all of it. James steps out ready to fight them all. The man with red glowing eyes became his target. 

James attacked. He threw himself at the muscular man.He was ready for a blood bath. The red eyes man grew fangs and claws. James threw the first punch. The other man teeth catching on the metal. 

“Stiles!” another voice screamed in panic. 

“James” Natasha yelled. It was chaos. James may not know these people, but the feeling of hate and fear he was receiving from Stiles’s was more than enough. 

James continued to through punches. The man under him trying to squirm away. No matter how many punches hit him, he didn’t slow down. The others started coming forward. The group pushing James off their friend. While Steve and Natasha pulled James back. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” John yelled. “I came for my son, not an attack” 

“You’re not getting Stiles back. You hurt him” James went back to where Stiles sat. He wrapped his arms around the shaking young man, holding him tight.


	10. Tickle fight, Chocolate Pancakes, and forgiveness (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am super busy so sorry! I am working on it. This chapter is short

The interaction was messy. Stiles felt old wounds open up.

After the altercation Stiles and James ended up going out. They didnt want to be confined in a tower with people that were less trustworthy. Stiles gripped James hand tight. 

“Stiles” James tried to slow the other down. Stiles kept walking farther away. He needed to get away. The few blocks they had walked hadn’t been enough. “Stiles!” James pulled the other into him. He hugged Stiles tight. James had let his anger control him and James wanted to murder those people. 

James held Stiles, having the younger man in his arms was everything. They had only depended on each other for so long. They would do anything for each other. 

-They can’t just…come back into my life after everything- Stiles signed frustrating making his hands shake. -This is my life- he cried. James held him close.

He didn’t need a pack that didn’t want him. They had no right to enter his life again. He was capable and strong without them, but it didn’t stop the pain he felt from resurfacing. The silver lining was James. He had defended Stiles until the end of the line. He would have sacrificed himself to protect Stiles like he had been doing from the beginning of their relationship. 

——————————

James and Stiles decided to pretend like it was a regular day. They didn’t have to worry about any one except each other. They sat in the park wrapped around each other. 

-Look! Puppies!” Stiles gasped so excited by the little puppies. 

-You ever have one?- James and Stiles stood for a moment to pet the cute doggies. 

-Never! I want a puppy they are so loving- Stiles gushed. 

-I’ll get you one- James promised. He wanted Stiles to always be this happy. 

-Promise- Stiles held out his pinky. James smirked kissed Stiles cheek

“I want to kill them all” James confessed. He held Stiles in his arms. A part of James worried that Stiles would want to go back. He saw the pain that they had left, but everyone wanted to belong to a family. 

“Do you want to go back with them?” 

-Never- 

“Are you sure?”

-of course, maybe if you asked me when we first met, but I just want you James. I want to get away from all of this so we can be happy together just us-

“Where would we go?” James felt his heart beat pick up. The idea of playing house and being domestic was so exhilarating. 

-Anywhere! Us and a house and a dog.- Stiles sniffled overwhelmed with the day’s information. He wanted James to know that he was everything. 

“We can go then. We can go tonight if you want” James promised. 

-I can’t do that to you. New York is your home. Everything that matters to you- Stiles knew that James past was a blur but it mattered.

“You matter. We can go. I want just you in my life. Everything else can be left behind. Promise me that once you talk to them we will leave. I will talk to Steve also” James would make it happen.  
————————————  
Stiles decided he needed to speak with the pack alone. He would deal with them which allowed James to have his own conversation with Steve. James hated that Stiles would be going alone, but it was a battle he wanted to deal with on his own. If this was what Stiles wanted he would be their to protect him. James was excited, hearing that Stiles has long term dreams for them. He wanted to make all of Stiles dreams to come true. 

“Hey Bu-Buddy” Steve tried to save.

“ Me and Stiles want to move”

“What!” Steve felt panicked. “Your leaving? Did I do something?”

“No, We want a home” 

“The tower can be your home” 

“…not home for us” James said keeping his answer short. 

“Can I come see you?” 

“yes” James wish he could be more for Steve, but he hoped that they would be real friends again. 

“Then I can help you find a place” 

“I need your help with something else” 

“Sure anything!” 

“Really? Even if I’m not Bucky?”

“Yea…you will always mean a lot to me and I want to preserve our relationship” 

“Thank you Steve, Stiles means a lot to me” 

“What do you need help with?”

“I need a ring” Steve was shocked by the answer. He wasn’t sure what to expect but that answer was not it.

“oh…” 

“Whats wrong?” James frowned, not understanding the reaction. Steve seemed unsure.

“Nothing! I just didn’t realize that you were ready for that step. You’ve been adjusting to being your own man.” 

“Stiles makes me a better man and I want to make sure we have each other forever” 

“Ok I can help you with the ring.”

“Thank you Steve. James patted Steve’s shoulder.  
———————————  
Stiles could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t want to do this, but if he wanted to have a real life with James he needed to say goodbye. Stiles felt betrayed. His was gutted out of his chest. They pushed him away and he had nothing left. He didn’t understand the pain. He apparently was never officially pack, but in his soul he had been sure they were family and he had done everything for them. James was his pack and that was all that mattered.

“Stiles!” the pack exclaimed when he met them in the Tower lounge. They swarmed they all looked so relieved and happy to see him. 

“Son I am so sorry” John held Stiles tight. “We are all so sorry that we hurt you” Scott yelled. 

“We want you back.” Lydia agreed.

-You want me back- Stiles signed. He was angry at these people. The people that he had loved unconditionally, but had intentionaly hurt him.

“We don’t understand” Derek said. 

-Exactly!- Stiles’s hands flew -Jarvis translate- He ordered the A.I. (here Jarvis will just be the commentor. 

-All of a sudden because it suits your needs and the guilt you feel, I am allowed back into your pack. Where were you when I needed you? I was not worth your time!- Stiles’s could feel his face getting red. 

“We’ve learned from are mistakes. We want you in our pack” Derek pleaded. 

-I was pack. I would have done anything for all of you and I did! You were my pack, but you left me- Stiles sniffled wiping his tears. His hands shaking. They didn’t understand his pain. -I was in so much pain. Did you feel it? I don’t want you that ever again-

“What? Stiles what are you saying. You need to come back with your family so we can fix this.” John said feeling like he was losing Stiles again. 

-I was there for all of you and the only person who has been there for me is James. He is my pack.I wish I could hate you, but you all meant so much to me, but right now I can't do this.- Stiles decided he had enough and walked out of the lounge. He couldn't be here. The young man decided he would go to the park and be in the one place he felt truly comfortable.

\---------------  
“So you are the talk of the town” Stiles was buying coffee when the stranger paid for his drink. 

-Thanks- he could feel the energy coming off the other and knew right away that he was a werewolf. 

“oh and you don’t speak. Isn’t that quaint”


	11. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT CHAPTER!

“So you are the talk of the town” Stiles was buying coffee when the stranger paid for the drinks. 

-Thanks- 

“oh and you don’t speak. Isn’t that quaint” Stiles rolled his eyes at the snark. He was done dealing with packs trying to cop feels of his magic.

-Leave me alone jack ass- Stiles glared starting to walk away. 

“Unfortunately I don’t understand sign, but I’ve heard from some pack members you are feisty. I’ve also heard you are a very strong weapon” His eyes racking over Stiles’s body. “I’m sure they are right about everything”

Stiles felt cagey at those words. This was more then a guy just trying to hit on him because of his magical ability. This was turing a pack hunt. He was on a busy city street and was still drained from kicking butt last time. He flipped the other man off and shuffle backwards. 

 

“oh” the wolf crooned like he was soothing a child. “You won’t be getting away from us this time.” Stiles allowed some magic to flow through his finger tips trying to give this wolf a hint not to mess with him. This man was not easily distracted and gave Stiles a feral grin. He gave a signal and before Stiles had time to react he felt a stinging pain in his neck. 

“Its so sad that a pack would let you” A feral grin on his lips. He caught Stiles as he started to slump forward. “Don’t worry though, we will never allow anyone to take you away from us. Those words made Stiles feel sick. The edges of his vision dimmed and Stiles weakly struggled but it was quickly over. 

———————

James was excited. He had more than he ever imaged he would have. His everything was going to become his husband as soon as possible. All James really wanted was to give the ring to Stiles. 

Steve and James made his back to the towers hours later. They had time to bond and reconnect. Even though James was a different person, Steve was happy to have him around. Steve would take whatever James would give him. 

"Jarvis where is Stiles?"James wanted to give him the ring immediately and was pumped full of adrenaline. He couldn't wait to see Stile's reaction. 

"He hasn't arrived back yet sir." James paused at Jarvis's answer. The other male was only suppose to be out for an hour at most. James and Steve had been gone for a least 4 hours. Stiles wasn't one to change his schedule for no reason.

"Can you call his Father?" James didn't want to speak to them but it was the only other group who would be interac

"Yes sir" The ringing of a phone interrupted Jarvis. 

"Hello John Stilinkski" 

"Hello it is James. Have you spoke to Stiles today?" 

"I haven't seen Stiles since yesterday. I...I wanted to give him some time. Is everything alright? Where is he?"

"Jarvis hang up" James snapped. His skin felt to tight. In the pit of his stomach he felt like something was terribly wrong and now everything was adding up. Stiles was missing. 

"James!" Steve yelled. "I need you to settle down. We are going to find him ok. Jarvis message the team to get to the conference room please" 

"Yes sir. I am also putting out a search for Mr. Stiles." Jarvis soothing voice filled James with hope. 

\--------------

"I don't know whats better having control of a spark as powerful as you or how easy it was to just snatch you up." The cold voice teased. His claws pricking the tender human skin. The poor spark had been antagonizing and was beaten. Stiles bit his lip until it was bloody trying to keep from screaming. He couldn't hold back to whimpers which caused the evil alpha to practically purr. 

Stiles had woken in a basement. He was hanging from a waterpipe. He struggled and tried to pull at his magic resouviers but had been unable to. They had done something to him so now he really was a powerless human. The savage pack was going to everything in their power to break him.


End file.
